Laser Tower
__TOC__ About *Deals double damage to Mechanical units. *A Non-moving/Rotating and High-damage version of the Wasp. *Similar to Wasps,due to laser as weapon but more powerful *Slow reload, can only focus it's laser for a short period of time *Able to hit high-speed targets such as S-trikes, just like Sniper Towers. *Don't isolate this turret from others, they can't handle large groups(but can handle Large Weak Groups that is not enough to destroy the Laser Tower) so its an good idea to place it beside another turret of a different kind, Even a single highly upgraded Colossus or a Zeppelin can destroy them in no time. *It can be really useful all throughout it's level span. *Placing Many sniper, and Laser towers can be good because they target Both air and ground units. *The Laser Tower has not cadence of 2/s, it is approximately 0,6/s. If it was a cadence of 2/s, he will have been faster than a Sniper Tower. *Their weaknesses are having low-health pool if compare to other level max tower! Tips *Place with turrets that do splash damage, as the Laser Turret is a Single Shot turret. *Special turrets, like Freeze Turrets, Mortars, Missile Launchers, and Laser Turrets cost much less for max level than Sniper Towers and Cannon Blasts, so it's recommended you upgrade special turrets before Sniper Towers and Cannon Blasts *The Level 6 laser tower deals 940 damage(470 (Normal) x 2(Deal with Mechanical units) = 940) against the units mechanical. Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 15,000 | Damage Stage 1 = 180 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 2/s | Unit Target Stage 1 = All Units | Range Stage 1 = 22x22 | Experience Given Stage 1 = | Experience D Stage 1 = | Building Time Stage 2 = 1d | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 20,000 | Damage Stage 2 = 240 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 2/s | Unit Target Stage 2 = All Units | Range Stage 2 = 24x24 | Experience Given Stage 2 = | Experience D Stage 2 = | Building Time Stage 3 = 2d | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 24,000 | Damage Stage 3 = 300 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 2/s | Unit Target Stage 3 = All Units | Range Stage 3 = 26x26 | Experience Given Stage 3 = | Experience D Stage 3 = | Building Time Stage 4 = 4d | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 27,000 | Damage Stage 4 = 360 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 2/s | Unit Target Stage 4 = All Units | Range Stage 4 = 26x26 | Experience Given Stage 4 = | Experience D Stage 4 = | Building Time Stage 5 = 6d | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 30,000 | Damage Stage 5 = 420 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 2/s | Unit Target Stage 5 = All Units | Range Stage 5 = 26x26 | Experience Given Stage 5 = | Experience D Stage 5 = | Building Time Stage 6 = 8d | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 35,000 | Damage Stage 6 = 470 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 2/s | Unit Target Stage 6 = All Units | Range Stage 6 = 26x26 | Experience Given Stage 6 = | Experience D Stage 6 = }} Note: Laser Tower Level 6 requires: 1 SphereSphere|link=Sphere|40px to be able to upgrade. (Click the icon to get more info) Gallery afro.png|A Laser Tower Frez.png|Combining Freeze Turrets and Laser Towers creates a sturdy defense las.png|Laser Tower as it appears in-game lasertowerwithwalls.jpg|Example of a good defense Laser Tower.png|A Laser Tower Laser.png|Laser Tower level 6 Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Turrets Category:Buildings Images See Also }} Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Turrets Category:Buildings Images